Last time I saw the Sea
by Gyllivian V
Summary: Sang personifikasi Portugal, Vanessa Carriedo mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat lagi masa lalunya dengan sang bajak laut, Arthur Kirkland. Ketika akhirnya mereka terpisah dan ternyata Arthur-pun kehilangan ingatannya. Toni yang mengetahui kalau kakaknya ada hati pada sang British man malah sebal setengah mati. England x Portugal.


**- Last Time I Saw the Sea-  
****Author: Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Romance, Hurt, etc.  
Warnings: Typo(s), OOC  
Pairings: Englandxfem!Portugal.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei~ [I just own the story]**

_Waktu cerita ini dibikin, bener-bener lagi tergila-gila sama yang OSTnya hell girl yang judulnya Descarga. Jadi, lagu itu sekalian menjadi iringan buat cerita ini juga, ya agak-agak galau gemana gitu juga sih. Inspirasi cerita juga diabil dari RPku di twitter, terutama bagian ketika Spain ngobrol dengan Portugal. Well, ceritanya dulu hubungan Portu-Spain nggak begitu akrab, tapi sekarang, ya gitu deh. Maap untuk alur yang kayaknya kecepetan.. Oh iya. disini OC portugal bernama Vanessa Carieddo. Kayaknya itu aja, and.. happy reading and hope you like it._

mind to review?

[[London, England. December 2012]]

Sekali lagi aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat. Aku memang tidak terbiasa udara dingin London. Kakiku gemetar, apa lagi ketika aku mengalihkan ke arah bendera _Union Jack _yang terpasang di salah satu sudut kota. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah melupakan kenanganku waktu itu, ya, waktu itu...

"_Hermana,_ tunggu.." laki-laki berlari menyusulku. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia masih ada dalam balutan jas hitamnya yang kini sudah tak terkancing rapi. Bagitulah, _World Confrence_ tahun ini diadakan di London yang akhirnya memaksaku untuk menginjakkan kakiku disini.

Bangunan disini memang sudah tampak tua, namun terawat_. Big Ben_ masih berdiri tegak, dan _London's eye_ yang begitu modern. Terakhir kali aku kemari mungkin sudah puluhan tahun yang lalu, atau mungkin ratusan. Kala itu, _Jack the Ripper_ masih bebas berkeliaran dengan status buronan yang melekat padanya.

Aku mungkin tidak mengenalnya dengan baik di daratan, _Captain _Arthur Kirkland. Dengan lancangnya Ia memenjarakan adikku, ya, walaupun dulu aku juga tidak terlalu perduli. Adik ku sudah kulatih dengan keras, jadi tidak mungkin sembarang orang bisa mengalahkannya. Mata hijaunya, rambutnya yang berawarna keemasan diikat kebelakang, berantakan tentunya, namun... Tak boleh diucapkan, namun aku harus mengakui Ia cukup membuatku terpukau.

"_Hermana? Hermana _kenapa?" mata emeraldnya menatapku polos.

"Tidak," aku menarik tangannya dan membawa kami masuk kedalam sebuah _cafe_ dengan papan nama _Starbucks_ yang terpampang begitu besar. Setelah berbaris di depan _counter _dan memesan dua gelas _cappucino _hangat, segera kami mengambil tempat duduk yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Aku hanya menggengam gelas kopi tersebut sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang semakin putih tertutup salju. Tak kusangka London bisa secantik ini, _even so, you're still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen_.

Antonio hanya menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan sepatahkatapun sampai akhirnya Ia tak mampu membiarkan mulutnya tertutup lebih lama lagi, "_Hermana _kenapa sih?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" aku menatapnya dengan sedikit senyum dingin . Aku meletakan siku ku diatas meja dan membiarkan tanganku menyagga kepalaku.

"_Hermana _dari tadi cuma diam. Ada apa?"

"Entah. Hanya nostalgia... mungkin.." senyumanku melebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini England tidak terlihat sehat ya.."

"O-oh.. England toh.." tiba-tiba muka Toni seperti mengeluarkan aura gelap, entah kenapa.

"H-hey.. kenapa kau, Toni?"

Ia pun mengeluarkan pisau, entah dari mana, dan mulai mengasahnya sambil terus bergumam, "Iggy... Iggy.."

"Oke, sejak kapan kau bawa-bawa pisau seperti itu dan terlebih lagi, untuk apa kau mengasah pisau itu disini?"

"Dia.. yang.. dari tadi.. membuat.. _Hermana... _galau._. _kan..?"

Wajahku memerah seketika, "Aku tidak galau dan untuk apa aku sampai galau memikirkan dia?"

Ia menghela napasnya, "_Hermana _suka sama Iggy kan?"

"Antara iya dan tidak," aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Sekali lagi aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar.

Lagi-lagi aura gelap itu keluar dari tubuhnya, "Dia.. berani.. membuat.. _hermana_ ...galau.." sadar atau tidak Ia mulai mengangkat pisau itu, seperti bersiap-siap untuk melemparkannya pada seseorang.

"Aduh, jangan Toni!" aku berusaha menahan pisau yang ada di genggamannya.

"Belain Iggy!? Jangan tahan Toni!" katanya, yang mungkin didasarkan karena dendamnya pada _British Man _itu dimasa lalu.

"Please, Toni, jangan.." aku masih berusaha menahannya.

"_Qué? No no!_ Alis tebal itu minta dibunuh.." jawabnya.

"Jangan, Toni.. Kasihan dia.." seorang _pirate_ sepertiku memberi belas kasihan? Sungguh _out of character_...

"Kasihan? Kayak bukan _Hermana _saja. Dan yang pasti, aku tidak kasihan sama sekali padanya,"

Aku hanya diam dan menatap ke bawah. Sungguh, kemana hilangnya kewibawaanku? Ia pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Ingat ketika Toni dipenjara sama dia? Tapi si alis tebal itu.."

"Sudah ah.." sahutku menyudahi pembicaraan tak berujung ini.

[[Caribbean Sea, 1780s.]]

Aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah lautan yang tak berujung ini

"Kapten.."

"Ada apa lagi?" jawabku kepada salah seorang kru kapal.

"Adik anda, Kapten Antonio tertangkap oleh para bajak laut Inggris."

Anak bodoh itu. Padahal aku sudah melatihnya dengan begitu keras. Kurang apa lagi sampai ia harus tertangkap oleh bajak-bajak laut yang masih hijau itu. Seingatku, bendera _union jack_ itu dibawa oleh seorang kapten bernama Arthur Kirkland, _if I'm not mistaken._

"Biarkan saja. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Tapi, Kapten, kita masih punya waktu.."

Aku melihat ke arah langit yang sepertinya cerah dan menghela napas sejenak, "Di mana mereka?"

"_Tortuga_, Kapten."

"Kita kesana, sekarang."

Kepulauan _Tortuga_, atau yang kita sebut kura-kura, surga bagi semua bajak laut. Tambang emas untuk mencari kru-kru yang bisa diandalkan. Persedian makanan, senjata, bar, dan bahkan _harlots _yang terus memanggil _costumer_-nya di setiap sisi jalan_. _Memang, sebenarnya wanita dilarang berada diatas kapal. Menurut kabar burung, dapat membawa sial, tapi aku tak percaya itu, buktinya aku cukup disegani diantara bajak-bajak laut lain.

Jangan berpikir kalau aku menjadi bajak laut karena pelarian. Kalaupun aku memilih melanjutkan kehidupanku di daratan, masa depanku juga terjamin. Aku berasal dari keluarga terhormat, reputasiku baik, dan tentunya aku punya harga diri yang tinggi. Kenapa aku menjadi seorang bajak laut? _**Freedom and Liberty**_. Sesuatu yang kudambakan sejak lama.

Kuselipkan pedang sepanjang 1 meter itu di pingganggu. Kukuncir rambut coklatku yang sudah sepinggul itu posisi yang agak tinggi menyisakan poni yang cukup panjang dan kusisir miring ke kiri. Setelah kurasa siap, aku melangkahku keluar dari kabin yang ada di dalam _**The Black Mary**_, kapalku yang tercinta. _Well, _beberapa orangku menawarkan diri untuk ikut bersamaku tapi menurutku, lebih baik aku sendiri hanya, "kalau aku tidak kembali, turuti saja perintah si bodoh itu."

Aku memang tidak peduli pada si bodoh itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Toni adalah Toni, adikku, yang paling aku sayang. Benci untuk mengakuinya tapi aku memang selalu ingin melindunginya. Ayolah, aku harus bisa membiarkan dia dewasa.

Sedikit tenaga yang ku keluarkan untuk mendorongnya, pintu kayu yang sudah reot itu terbuka dan membiarkanku masuk kedalamnya. Seperti dugaanku, ini dia barnya. Tampak sepi di luar, namun ramai dengan orang-orang Inggris didalamnya, dan beberapa orang Spanyol yang langsung mengenaliku, "Kapten Vanessa!"

Sontak para bajak laut itu langsung berdiri, bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka dengan senjata lengkap di tangan mereka. Entah apa pesan tuannya kepada mereka, tapi ayolah, aku kan bukan monster...

"Letakkan kembali senjata kalian _gentlemans. _Tidak akan ada gunanya kalian melawan nona ini, dan _Good Evening, ms. Carriedo,_" laki-laki itu keluar dari salah satu pintu dan memunculkan dirinya di ambang balkon yang menghadap ke arah aula bar ini.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang reputasiku Kirkland," sahutku sinis.

"Perempuan ini hanya sendiri, apa yang harus ditakutkan?" bisik seorang bawahan Arthur .

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia adalah salah satu kapten terkuat di lautan dan mereka lebih cocok dibilang kumpulan pembunuh daripada bajak laut," sahur seorang temannya.

Yang lainnya pun menimpali, "Betul! Dan lagi, katanya Ia bisa langsung menghabisi sebuah kapal beserta dengan isinya hanya dengan sebilah pedang, sendirian! Tidak seperti adiknya-"

"Dan aku tidak suka dibicarakan.." kataku pelan sambil melangkahkan kakiku perlahan ke arah tangga di sisi kiri balkon tanpa sekalipun melihat ke arah awak-awak kapal itu.

"_What brings you here, Vanessa?"_

"_Seems like my brother bothered you a lot, Arthur," _aku meletakan tanganku di pinggang. "_What do you want?" _aku bertanya kepadanya.

"_It would be better if we talk about it inside. Shall we?" _ia membungkukan badannya dan mepersilahkanku masuk ke dalam ruangan yang jelas tidak lebih besar dari kamar mandiku di Portugal. Si bodoh itu, bisa-bisanya dia terikat tak berdaya begitu.

"Bodoh..." desisku pada sang personifikasi negara Spanyol.

"_Hermana! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí" _matanya terbelalak, kaget. Aku tidak menjawabnya dan melihat kearah Arthur.

"_So, can we negotiate?" _aku bertanya lagi pada si pemuda pirang.

"_A gentleman like me could so anything for you, my lady, but it doesn't mean I will," _ia menyeringai dan memarkan taringnya yang terlihat begitu tajam.

"Um.. kalian ngomongin apa sih?" Antonio berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan disini. Kurasa aku memang tidak becus mengajarkan bahasa Inggris pada Toni, tapi disaat-saat seperti ini aku bersyukur dia tidak mengerti.

"_Let's make an exchange. How much is he_?"

"_Forget it, I want you,_" pemuda Inggris itu mengarahkan pedangnya ke arahku. Orang ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi rupanya. Lantas, tanpa basa-basi aku menangkis pedangnya dan aku butuh kurang dari 10 detik untuk memotong tali yang digunakan untuk mengikat Toni.

"Lari bodoh!" aku berteriak. Ternyata, Arthur bukan bajak laut sembarangan. Ia bisa langsung menyerangku tanpa jeda. Kuakui, permainan pedangnya hebat. Mendengar keributan ini, tanpa komando seluruh anak buah Arthur langsung sigap menghadang kami. "Mundur!" perintahku pada kru-kru kapal Toni yang ada.

"Maju terus jangan lihat ke belakang," aku mendorong Toni yang berlri di depanku.

"_Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa. ,kupercayakan Black Mary padamu..."_

"_Hermana! _Awas!"

_SRATTS. _Sebuah perluru berhasil menyerempet paha kiriku, _"Merda.." _Sial. Kini langkahku melambat. "Pergi Toni!" mau tak mau, Ia lari meninggalkanku di sana. Aku setidaknya harus membuat diriku berguna. Kugunakan sisa kekuatanku untuk melumpuhkan anak buah Arthur yang terus berusaha mengejar Toni. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya sampai pria itu mencapai tanganku dan meraihnya pinggangku, menempelkan tubuh kami. "A-arthur, _what the hell are you d-" _

Seketika itu juga aku merasakan sesuatu, yang begitu panas, menempel di bibirku. Lembut, namun kasar. Masih terasa bau lembut wine dari mulutnya dan perlahan entah apa itu, ciuman itu terasa pahit, "_oh crap..." _dan aku pun kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Aku menemukan diriku sendiri dalam keadaan terduduk diatas sebuah ranjag dengan kedua tangan yang terikat keatas. Ayolah, ini sungguh-

"_Oh, you're awake."_

"_What do you see in front of your eyes?"_

"_An arrogant little girl who's trying to release herself?"_

"_Shut the fuck up, Britain. _Memangnya apa gunanya aku bagimu tanpa kapal dan awak-awak kapalku?"

"_You do mean a lot for me. _Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menginginkanmu..." ia mendekat kearahku, dengan lembut merebahkan tubuhnya kepangkuanku dan menyentuh pipiku.

"_Don't play with me. _Kau mau boss kita mengamuk?" bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang personifikasi dari sebuah negara Portugal dan aku tidak bisa sembarangan membuat hubungan, dan lagi sudah kubilang, aku ini wanita terhormat.

"_I don't care. I love you more than anyone else, Vanessa..." _ ia memegang leherku dengan tangan kanannya dan mencium, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyesap leherku hingga meninggalkan _kissmark _disana. Ok, kali ini dia keterlaluan.

"Arthur, kau gila.." desisku.

"Ya. Memang. Seorang bangsawan terkemuka Inggris mencintai seorang bangsawan Portugal.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menanyakan maksudku setelah aku mengejar gadis itu sampai ke tengah lautan? Sungguh.." ia menyentuh pipiku dengan lidahnya, yang terasa panas, terus sampai ke leher dan menuju ke arah dada.

"Bajumu mengganggu..." katanya pelan. Akupun menyeringai dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Pria ini sanggup mengalahkanku dalam hal bertarung, jadi kurasa, dia tidaklah buruk. Cukup dengan permainannya. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, tapi ternyata dia masih lebih 'pro' dalam hal ini. Ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulutku, meraba setip permukaan yang ada.

Mungkin aku bukan termasuk orang yang _perverts, _tapi aku bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, "_hope my boss won't findthis out.."_

"_Yeah," _membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Kulitnya terlihat begitu lembut, sungguh, sesuatu yang sangat indah bisa kubilang. Dan sekali lagi ia mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dadaku, persis diatas jantung.

"Mungkin setelah ini aku akan menembus 'benteng pertahanan'mu..."

"Ya, ya..." aku memutar bola mataku, bukannya tidak peduli, tapi aku perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk itu. _That big thhing is gonna be inside me? Oh man, I'm gonna be in hell..._

.

.

Langit begitu gelap, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Orang-orang itu dengan lancangnya memijakkan kakinya diata kapal Arthur, dan mulai menjarah harta benda yang ada. Semuanya kacau. Refleks aku mengeluarkan pedangku dan mulai menahan dan melumpuhkan mereka satu persatu, begitu pula dengan Arthur. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, kami mulai terpisah satu sama lain.

"Arthur!" aku berusaha meraih tangannya. Aku, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Gerombolan perompak itu tiba-tiba saja menyerang kami dan, entahlah, mereka sudah menghabisi separuh dari awak kapal ini. Entah berapa orang yeng telah kuhabisi, puluhan, tapi mereka seperti tidak berkurang.

Aku mencoba untuk melindungi Arthur. Disaat yang bersamaan kapal Toni dan ya Tuhan, _Black Mary-_ku ada disini. Aku bisa menolong Arthur!

Tapi ternyata Arthur malah mendorongku, melepaskanku dari dekapannya sesaat setelah ia memelukku ke tangan Toni. Aku tidak lagi bisa mendengar apa yang Ia katakan, tapi Toni mengangguk dan, oh kumohon, jangan bilang dia akan membawaku pergi dari sini. Jangan, Toni! Aku harus menolong Arthur! Aku berteriak histeris. Toni memelukku dari belakang berusaha meredap luapan emosi yang tak berguna ini. Dari kejauhan, aku hanya bisa melihat kapal sang _Britishman _terbakar dengan api yang membara.

"_I may not like you, Antonio, but, please take care of her for me..."_

_._

_._

[[London, England. June 1888]]

Inilah kali pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di London. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk kemari. _Well, _boss ku dan Toni memint kami untuk pensiun dari per-bajak laut-an dan ya, beginilah kami, seorang personifikasi yang jadi lebih mirip penggangguran walapun tugas permerintahan yang isinya entah apa itu sudah mengantri untuk diperiksa. Aku lebih suka jalan-jalan daripada diam di kantor dan memandangi kertas-kertas itu ber jam-jam. Untungnya kali ini boss ku memberiku beberapa _days-off. _Cukup untuk kupakai mengunjungi England, _mengunjungi dia_.

Aku menemukan dia terduduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah sungai besar itu. Pemandangan London sore itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

"_Who are you?" _ia bertanya kepadaku. Aku shock. Bagaikan disiram air es dan langsung dibakar oleh bara api yang menyala.

"_You don't remember me..? Arthur, you must be joking.."_

"_No, really, I-i don't remember.."_

"_This can't be happen.." _tubuhku menjadi lemas seketika. Aku membiarkan diriku bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu jalanan.

"_I-I can't remember anything..."_

"_I'm Vanessa, Portugal. Don't you remember?" you said 'I love you' to me._ Aku terus berdoa dalam hati, berharap di akan mengingatku kembali.

"_Sorry, I don't remember.."_

"_Ok then, I'm sorry to disturb you.." _aku meninggalkannya yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Mungkin aku juga perlu waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Aku menyerah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatnya ingat.

Perlu 5 detik untuk menyadarkanku kembali ke dunia nyata- tangan lembut itu melingkari tubuhku, mendekapku erat.

"Ar-"

"_I'm sorry Vanessa! I-I.. I remembered all of them. That moments we spent together, and those words.."_

"_Arthur.." entah berapa banyak air mata lagi yang bisa kukeluarkan._

"_I should said it again. I love you, Vanessa Carriedo..."_

"_Eu também te amo, Arthur Kirkland.." _dan Ia pun membenamkan wajahnya di antara rambut di kepalaku.

.

.

[[London, England. December 2012]]

Aku mendorong pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menemukan pria itu mengenakan kacamatanya dengan tenang membaca koran di sofanya.

"_Hey, Good Evening, Mr. Kirkland.." _sapaku.

"_Who are you?" _jawabnya datar.

"Ayolah Arthie. Itu tidak lucu.."

"Ah, _sorry sorry, dear. _Selamat datang," ia berdiri dan melangkah mendekat kearahku, menyambutku dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan sebuah ciuman manis di bibirku.

**-Fin-**


End file.
